paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Pups , Super Paws: The Dark Matter Pt. 1
(It starts showing a castle at the end of Adventure Bay) ???: My creation is almost complete. (He then added dark matter and then a strange looking black creature hopped out of the tube) ...: This feels..... Amazing. I think I'll name myself..........DARK MATTER (Laughs historically) (Changes to the PAW badge) (Back at The Lookout, Noah is testing out his power in the range what Ryder and Rubble just built a few hours ago) Rocky: Hey Noah, you sure you don't need any water Noah: I'm alright. I can hydrate myself Rocky: O......kayyyyy (Then they hear a loud thud) Rocky: What was that? Noah: I don't know but let's go check it out. (They run outside to see what was happening. Then, they saw Dark Matter) Noah: What is that (Then, Dark Matter grabs Rocky and punches him to the side of The Lookout) Rocky: Oww Noah: Don't worry Rocky, I got this. (Then, Noah flies up then shoots out from his paws a golden beam that knocks down Dark Matter) Dark Matter: How DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME. Noah: You shouldn't even be here. (Then, He grabs Noah and throws him to the floor like nothing) Rocky: N-NOAH!? Dark Matter: Have fun with your dead friend (Laughs historically then flies off) Rocky: Ryder!!! Ryder: What's wrong Rocky? Rocky: Noah just got beaten by a guy that looked like Dark Matter. Ryder: Oh No! I'll carry him inside. (Inside The Lookout) Rocky: Is he going to be ok? Ryder: I'm working on it. (Then Ryder finds a battery) Ryder: Hmm... The battery is broken. (Then the battery dissappears) Ryder: Huh, Where'd the battery go? Then Noah awoken Noah: Wha-What?? Rocky: (gasps) Noah is alive!! Noah: Of course. Why wouldn't I be? (Then, half of The Lookout gets destroyed by Dark Matter) Noah: WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE PUPS??? Ryder: I'll call them (Calls the pups) Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Zuma,Skye, We need you NOW Everypup: Mighty Pups on the way! (Ryder,Rocky, and Noah change into their Super Suits when the rest of the pups arrive) Chase: We're here Ryder. Ryder: Chase, use you're Super Speed to make the monster dizzy. Chase: Mighty Chase is ready to race. (Chase speeds around Dark Matter to make him dizzy) Dark Matter: That doesn't work speedy pup. (Dark Matter grabs Chase and throws him) Chase: Ruff, Drag Shoot. Ryder: Well that didn't work. Noah: I'll find his secret hideout. (Noah flies to find their secret hideout) Noah: This must be it. (Noah walks in then shoots the mysterious man) (He walks to the cauldron to turn it off) Noah: Now how to turn this thing off? (Noah touches it but hurts his paw) Noah: Ow that hurt. I guess I'm gonna have to use my super powers. (Noah uses his super powers to turn off the cauldron) Back with the PAW Patrol Ryder: This thing is impossible to beat. Dark Matter: Wait, Why am I getting so sho..... OH NO, I'M MELTING, SOMEBODY TURNED OFF THE CAULDRON!!!!!! (Then, Dark Matter explodes) Ryder: Noah did it!! ( All the pups cheer) Noah: Great! Now it's time to get out of here. (Then, a huge rock falls on Noah, pinning him to the ground) Noah: Oww, who did that? ???: Thought I was dead? Well your wrong. Noah: Who are you anyway? ???: I............am.................DARK MATTER. Noah: WHAT,I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU.! Dark Matter: Yes, But that was just a decoy of me. (Then Ryder calls Noah) Ryder: Come in Noah, The Dark Matter just exploded. Noah: Actually, I found the real version of Dark Mat... (Then Dark Matter knocks out Noah) Ryder: Noah, Noah can you hear me?Bad news pups, Noah might actually be trapped. (All the pups gasp) to be continued.......